Farming
Farming is the most common activity used to get gralats. There are two ways to farm: Public farming or Private farming (Aka growing gralats.) *'Public farming': Is done in public places, such as hour-zones, Swamp Town's grass, and more. This way of farming consists in firing or cutting grass or bushes when there can be any other players around. This means that you have to take the gralats by force if you want to keep them or else they can be stolen. These gralats can't be locked since they are out-of-house. *'Private Farming': This way is done in your House or Guild House. This way consists of firing or cutting the bushes or grass that your house has. You can decide to lock them to let them grow to a higher value or to take them inmediately. This way is also slower than the public farming, but is safer and more peaceful. This is the only the way you can reach a red, gold, or purple+ gralat without it being stolen. To see gralat values and colors, visit: Gralats. Tips Public Farming Method: #If you are going to farm in an hour-zone, you should make sure to only have 30 bombs at maximum, so that when you die, you will not drop all of them and basically loose money. #If the place is crowded and has no order, it is best to make everyone accept the deal of doing turns or rows (farming in a straight line for each player.) If someone doesn't accept, it is better to use your sword, no bombing since you will likely get stolen from. If this happens, it's better to change places since cutting grass is a slow money making process. #If there are one or more thieves going around the place for no other reason than to just annoy, don't use bombs, do not even farm so they get bored and leave. If they start farming, steal back. If they stay there, you should change your farming location or go to your House, don't lose time without farming. Remember to not talk to them or insult, they want to see you angry, and this can lead to you getting a warning or a ban. #Using a mount to fire-breathe is the best option to make more gralats. Beware of PKers since you can die very quickly on a horse in movement. Private Farming Method: #Always start with the maximum amount of bombs and use mounts to breathe fire to make more money. #You should keep an eye out for unlocked gralats and lock them as soon as possible to avoid accidents or possible scams. #Surronding your farm with fences or walls is a good option to avoid accidents or problems. Make sure you arrange them right so they do not reduce the fire range. #You should listen to music or watch tv while farming to avoid boredom. #Fire the grass in an order so the graats grow at almost the same pace you take them out at. Trivia *There is a private and special farming place where admins take you so you can farm in peace and alone with the public farming rythm. People who have been there claim that they are friends with admins or have done a lot of good things to deserve it. *There were several myths in 2010 about raising gralat drop rate in public farming by saying Gralat.png or plenty more random codes, but all of these were fake and just a way to trick you. *Gralats drop rate decreased after 2011 with the horse update, probably because it made it easier to farm and make more profit. However, the drop rate increased back again at start of 2013. *When it is snowing, almost all the grass in Graal will be piles of snow, with the exception of hour-zones' grass and some other insidoor grasses. *Admins have proven that using the hammer to farm can make a black gralat in just half-hour, however, this item isn't available for players, and probably never will be. *Farm scams were so common back in 2009 and 2010 when the locking-gralats update was not up yet, in these times, having your farm surronded with fences was very useful and neccessary. *Farming is indeed the fastest way of getting money compared to other activities. The only problem is that you can get bored easily, so it is recommended to change the activity constantly.